


Will you help me?

by Cormyay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sass, Soft kink prompt fill, and fluffy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormyay/pseuds/Cormyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Kyluxsoftkinks anon request on Tumblr, </p><p>Prompt: ‘Hux washing Kylo’s hair and/or Kylo washing Hux’s hair’</p><p>Posted on Tumblr but figured I would post here as well for those who don't have a Tumblr, hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you help me?

Hux didn’t have to look up from reading his reports to know who had come through his door. Ren was the only other one who was able to access his private quarters.

“So the prodigal grandson has returned,” Hux droned with no emotion.

Ren came to stand in front of his desk but didn’t say anything.

“Well, what is it, I don’t have all-” he cut himself off after a small breeze brought one of the awfullest smells towards him. He couldn’t help but put the back of his hand to his nose and looks up at Ren.

“What in the kriffing hell is that smell!?” he can hear Ren snort in his mask, he’s nearly covered in mud.

“What do you expect after I’ve been sent on a mission to Malastare, the swamps are nearly impossible to avoid,” he can hear the smirk in Ren’s voice at his reaction.

“I expect for you to have gone to your own quarters and defile it instead, you smell like the inside of a Ranthtar”.

“I couldn’t”.

Hux takes his hand away from his face but can’t help the look of repulsion still there, “I see no reason why you couldn’t have”.

He can hear Ren lightly sigh, “I was injured.”

“Then why didn’t you just go to medbay?”

“Why go there when I could come here and have you mend me?” Ren tips his helmet to the side.

“I’m not your nanny Ren,” when Ren doesn’t say anything he gives in and finally asks, “where are you injured?”

“My left shoulder, I think it might be dislocated. I can’t move it without it being painful. I would really not prefer to go to medbay and have some frightened doctor remove my clothes for me.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t stalk around the ship people wouldn’t be so afraid of you…fine, go to the refresher.”

He watches as Ren walks around the desk and makes his way to the refresher, leaving a small trail of mud behind him, scowling down at it before following behind him.  

As he enters Ren turns to him, “I really will need help talking my clothes off.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure you’re very much against that,” he says he walks to stand in front of Ren.

Hux starts by removing his gloves and setting them on the counter, and goes to work by taking off Ren’s belt first and laying on the counter as well.

"Can you take my helmet off next?” he tries to glare into Ren’s visor but is too tired to put enough energy into it.

“You are such a pain in my ass,” he says as he reaches up to unlatch and take off Ren’s helmet.

“You don’t seem to complain about that too much,” he can now see Ren smirking and pushes the helmet back over his face.

“I’ve changed my mind you’re on your own,” he grabs a small towel and wipes his hands off and turns to leave.

Ren stops Hux from leaving by freezing his legs in place, “I’m sorry Hux”.

Hux growls, “if you can use the force to stop me you can use the force to take your clothes off yourself.”

“Where’s the fun in that, I really do need your help Hux, you’re my only hope,” Hux can hear how fake the feeling behind his sentiment is.

“You’re so infuriating,” he feels Ren release him and he turns back to take off the helmet and then sees the full mess underneath, “did you go swimming in the swamps!?”, Ren’s face and hair are covered in the same mud that’s on his clothes, “how did it even get in there?”

“It’s a long story I can tell you about it later.”

As Hux continues to remove layer after layer of Ren’s ridiculous, disgusting robes Ren doesn’t take his eyes off him. He can feel his face getting warm at the attention. Once all the clothes are removed from his upper body he turns him around to look at his shoulder.  

He gently probes the swollen and bruised shoulder, “It’s not dislocated, but it is severely bruised, I’ll grab a bacta bandage to put over it.”

He still feels Ren’s eyes follow him as he opens the bottom cabinet to grab the medic kit he’s been smart enough to keep fully stocked. When he stands back up Ren is still staring at him, “Is there a problem Ren?”

“What do you mean?” he says innocently.

“You’ve been staring”, he squints his eyes at him.

“I’m not allowed to?”

He feels his face flush more, “do whatever you want, you always do, now turn back around.”

Hux goes to put the bandage on but can’t stand the thought of putting a bandage over of all the dirt that’s on his back.  

“You’ll need to wash off before I can put this on.”

Ren turns back around to him, “I’ll need your help with that too.”

“Ren I’m starting to think you got injured on purpose.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“I can think of a few reasons, your shoulder isn’t dislocated so you can clean yourself.”

“No but it’s still painful, I need your help Hux, please.”

He can’t help but let out a strong sigh of annoyance, it wasn’t often that Ren used the word please, he feels defeated, “alright Ren.”

Ren just looks at him for a moment, and Hux can’t help but roll his eyes, “sit on the edge of the tub so I can remove your boots, but you can take your own pants off”.

Hux unties and removes Ren’s boots and then turns to start the water for the tub. He lets it get warm before closing the drain and letting it fill up. When he turns Ren is now fully naked and although he’s seen him plenty of times like this he can’t help but feel embarrassed and look away.

“Now Hux,” Ren starts to say as he moves to stand right up against him, “you’re not being shy are you?”

“You’re still filthy get off of me.”

“Why don’t you just join me Hux, I won’t be able to wash my hair,” he starts to whisper against his ear, “maybe you can help me with that too?” Ren starts to work to remove his clothes.

“Oh so you can take my clothes off but not your own?” And though Hux wants to he doesn’t move to stop him, but he really is in need of some sleep, “Ren I’m tired, get in the tub and let’s get this over with.”

He can feel Ren wants to protest but just says, “alright.”

Hux removes the rest of his clothes as Ren puts his entire body under water to soak his hair. Once all his clothes are off he steps over the side of the tub and slides in behind Ren. Not especially fond of the position which makes his legs spread far apart to be on either side of Ren’s massive form.  

“Tilt your head back,” he grabs the bottle of shampoo and puts a small amount in his palm and then brings it into Ren’s hair. He slowly works it into a lather and tries to avoid getting his fingers caught into the tangles of Ren’s hair. He uses his nails to gently scrape against Ren’s scalp to get all the dirt that’s caked onto his skin.  

He both hears and feels Ren hum at the minstrations, “that feels so good Hux.”

Hux continues working the shampoo into his hair and massaging his scalp. He can feel Ren melting underneath his hands, letting out a slow deep breath and can’t but feel himself relax as well.

“Lean your head farther back I’m going to rinse the shampoo out,” he only gets a hum in response before Ren leans his head back. Hux cradles Ren’s neck and rinses the shampoo out. He takes his time to make sure all the shampoo is thoroughly rinsed out and no dirt remains. He then grabs the bottle of conditioner and squirts a large amount into his palm before putting in Ren’s hair. He runs his fingers repeatedly through Ren’s hair making sure to saturate it, gently massaging his scalp again.  

“I hope you’re enjoying this Ren,” he says as he continues to run his fingers through his hair to remove any tangles. He takes more time than needed to do it, actually starting to enjoy it himself.

“I really am Hux, thank you,” Ren tries to turn his head and look at him but he stops him.

“Turn back around, I’m going to rinse the conditioner out.”

After making sure Ren’s hair is completely cleaned, he uses fresh water to wash his own hair. He then stands from the tub to dry himself off, trying to ignore Ren staring at him again. He wraps a towel around himself before barely being able help Ren out of the tub and drying him off. Ren is facing him and he takes his time drying Ren’s hair and making sure not to tangle it again.  

As he runs the towel through Ren’s hair, Ren leans down close to his face, “what would I do without you Hux,” and places his lips on Hux’s.

He kisses him slowly and Hux stills his hands getting lost in the kiss. They pull each other closer to one another and kiss in earnest before pulling apart to catch their breaths. They rest their foreheads together and close their eyes both feeling exhaustion starting to creep into their bodies.

Hux leans away and turns Ren around to apply the bacta batch onto the bruised shoulder and then leads Ren out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

He can feel Ren hesitate, “you’re letting me stay the night?”

Hux didn’t let Ren stay the night too often,“yes Ren, don’t make me change my mind, like I said I’m tired and I really don’t feel like dressing you,” he drops his towel and climbs into bed under the covers.

Ren smiles to himself, he knows Hux doesn’t want him to leave and is just using that as an excuse. He climbs into bed beside him and Ren is forced to lay on his stomach, any other position straining his shoulder. He turns his head to Hux who is on his side facing him.  

“Thank you again Hux, I never knew you could be so gentle,” he smiles at him.

“I can show just how gentle I can be if you don’t be quiet and go to sleep,” he mumbles out but there’s no real anger behind his words.

“Of course, I’ll be quiet now, goodnight General, he’s able to lean over enough to place a kiss to Hux’s forehead.

Hux sighs in contentment, "goodnight Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading, hope you liked the fluff :)
> 
> As always come talk kylux with me on ragingsolo.tumblr.com


End file.
